


Day #12 - Stabbed

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [12]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mild Blood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick is not at all sympathetic to Kelly's plight.





	Day #12 - Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

"I was stabbed, Nicko! STABBED!"

Nick looked at the very serious face on his fiancé, but then couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny! It _hurts_!"

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"You're not taking this seriously enough! You're supposed to love me!" Kelly cried, gesticulating wildly as he flopped onto a chair in the salon, only to grab his left arm with his right when he jarred it too much. "I am _wounded_!"

"Shall I call the DoD, get them to give you another purple heart?" Nick chuckled, going to make tea.

"Screw you Irish! And screw Emma Grady too! I can't believe she did this to me."

Nick sighed, going back to sit with his partner on the couch. "Babe," he started patiently, trying valiantly not to laugh, "you were the one who suggested we go and work with her."

"Well I take it back! This was the worst idea I've ever had."

"Worse than base jumping the Grand Canyon?"

"THAT WAS _FUN._ This is…well this is just cruel and unusual punishment. Actually _having_ Diphtheria can't be as painful as this."

Nick gave up entirely trying to keep a straight face. He'd had the shots at the same time as Kelly, and yes the Diphtheria one had hurt like a bitch, but Kelly…who was a _medic_'s overreaction was too funny for words.

"You're dead to me." Kelly said, pulling a blanket up and huddling under it for comfort.

Nick leant over and very carefully kissed the spot on Kelly's arm where he had been 'stabbed'. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
